


Mind Reader

by operationmycroft



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mind Control, Mind Meld, Mycroft To The Rescue, Sherlock Experiments on John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2358101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/operationmycroft/pseuds/operationmycroft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock experiments on John and gives him Mind Reading powers. Being in one Holmes head is painful enough.</p><p>In Russian here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3600270<br/>Translated by faikit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Reader

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Читая мысли](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600270) by [faikit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit)



It was a Baskerville experiment to start with, before Sherlock took it upon himself to complete  the research. John became a mind reader at around 2pm on Sunday, the 21st. He immediately crumpled and curled into a ball. Sherlock’s mind which now hung above him asking questions about what exactly he was experiencing. John could feel the storm that was Sherlock Holmes and the garden of Mrs. Hudson below them. Everything was loud, everything hurt.

Sherlock tries to help him up, “John? John, tell me what you’re experiencing!” John screams because he could feel everything.

 

_...axon terminal, on the presynaptic side of a synapse...Interesting, it seems like the pain comes from an overload of information...synaptic cleft, where they bind to specific receptors in the membrane…_

Sherlock stops touching him and all he can hear is white noise. He can pick out the individual thoughts if he tries hard enough, but their going so quickly it’s hard to lock onto one.

John opens his mouth. “What have you done?” He demands over the noise. Sherlock feels… yellow… he’s panicking, John slowly realizes. He also realizes he’s on the phone, with this brother by the sound of it.

 

“I know, I know. I just need a team here as quickly as you can.”

…

“Oh.”

…

 

“John,” Sherlock bent down, carefully not touching the other man, “everything is going to be okay.” John could barely hear him, he stood, wobbly and took a seat in his chair again.  

“Sherlock, you need to go… back into your room. I… can’t hear anything.” Sherlock looked worried and a little confused at this request.

“Call if you need anything.” He said retreating.

 

Only a few minutes later, John heard the noise outside. It sounded like a bunch of people, thinking and moving about. It also feels a bit blue and a little red. That must be Mycroft’s team, John distantly recognised. He got up and went to the window, there was no one outside. He was tired, really tired and now quite confused. He closed his eyes only for a moment when Mycroft opened the door. John fell to his knees, if Sherlock was a storm, Mycroft was a hurricane. He opened his lips to express his pain, nothing came from them. Blue eyes stared down at him. It was the noise of the ocean in storm, thunder, a rocket taking off, burning, scorching. It was horrible and incredible. A pale hand reached out, the back scattered in freckles. John tried valiantly to get away. But no such luck, Mycroft’s fingertips touched his shoulder. He waited for the pain, but somehow it had been lifted. He could hear at least three separate layers. One of them was deducing, a long stream of information that never stopped. Another was contemplating some work problem, code names flew, the last was talking to him.

 _John. John. Calm down. Shhh… you are not the first._ Mycroft explained, as he knelt gracefully. Mycroft knew from experience speaking out loud wouldn’t help John. _I’m sorry about the noise I can’t shut those out but I expect it’s better than before, hmm? But let me explain, this… experiment was one that Baskerville played with before they were, lets say, unpleased with this outcome for many of the subjects went into shock before they could get anything out of them. I was called in, of course, which only made things worse. Lots of screaming people… I learned to shut out my thoughts so to help find out what exactly was going on. It is… quite taxing for someone like me so listen to my instructions carefully. When I let go, it’s going to hurt again. I’m going to take Sherlock and leave only after that can you use the antidote, right now it’s in my pocket. It’s paramount that you wait until you can’t hear us. If you use it too soon it could… make things very difficult and possibly end in mental destructure. Do you understand, John?_

“Yes.” John said, looking up at Mycroft. His face was pained, eyes narrowed in concentration. Mycroft held out what looked like a extremely small jet injector. John took it.

Ready? I’m going to let go.

“Okay.”

 

Mycroft lifted his fingers and before John closed his eyes in pain, he thought Mycroft looked like he could breath again. Noise filled John’s head and the last thing he saw was Mycroft pulling a panicked looking Sherlock out of the door. He must have blacked out because the next thing he recognized was the warm buzz of Mrs. Hudson as she asked worriedly if he was alright. Her thoughts were a murmur pleasant and soft. Not at all like the daggers of Sherlock and the lightning of Mycroft. He realized then what everyday for them must be like and didn’t blame Sherlock for going to narcotics. He injected himself with whatever was in the syringe and was blanketed with blissful silence.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i don't know where this came from. hope you liked it though  
> note: i don't know annnyything about brains


End file.
